


精龙PWP

by Terry_the_warrior



Series: 爽文。 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Own Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_the_warrior/pseuds/Terry_the_warrior





	精龙PWP

弗拉迪蒙特见到伊勒德那一刻就明白自己一定要把他搞到床上去。

于是如今他将这个东方来的异族人摁在九霄云舍粗糙的墙壁上，辗转着从他的口中掠夺着空气。他的吻技并不青涩，他迎合着弗拉迪蒙特的动作与他纠缠着，舌搅出了令人害臊的水声。

“有人跟你说过你简直辣得让人发疯么……嗯？”终于，弗拉迪蒙特结束了这个吻，一把扯下他的发带，用极低的嗓音挑逗他。

伊勒德轻轻地打了个抖，心里暗自放弃了对这场性爱的掌控权。他边试图解开这个精灵扣得严丝合缝的铠甲边答道，能见到他真容的人没几个活着的，而死在他手下的人里见过他面孔的也不多。

“我很荣幸？”弗拉迪蒙特抓住伊勒德的手引着他找到盔甲上的暗扣，同时将急切的吻印在伊勒德下颌的鳞甲上，又一路顺着脖颈吻下去。

这个东方人长着无疑不属于艾欧泽亚人的鳞甲，还有巨大的坚硬的角。那一对角是漆黑的，就像他丢在房门口的双刀。

“你很荣幸。”他肯定道，接着就闭上嘴，一句话也不说了。

弗拉迪蒙特身上的盔甲已经被脱了个干净，只剩下里衣，于是他便开始摸索着脱去伊勒德的衣物。那布料下包裹的躯体白得像月光下的牛奶，似乎是久不见光的样子。

他俯下身舔舐着甲片和皮肤的连接处，伊勒德舒服地发出了鼻音。“鳞片上会有感觉么？”他问，伊勒德仍不说话，摇了摇头。精灵将手伸下去握住他时他也没出声，而是深深地吸了一口气。

弗拉迪蒙特的手很暖，指根蒙着一层厚茧，这是常年持枪的结果，现在这双手正伊勒德的阴茎上撸动，又向下走揉捏他的阴囊，当他和自己一样兴奋后将两人的性器并在一块套弄。很快他的手上就沾满了前液，几乎握不住两根肉棒。

他注意到，身下的奥拉族人的呼吸变得又急切又深——伊勒德将自己的手指探进后穴，自行扩张着，不自觉地咬紧了自己的唇，忍耐着来自前后的刺激。“别咬”，弗拉迪蒙特说，他也将手指插进了伊勒德的身体里，和奥拉的手指一同开拓着，同时偏头又吻住了伊勒德。

突如其来的亲吻似乎吓了伊勒德一跳，他愣了愣，才回应起了弗拉迪蒙特。他闭上了眼。他的眼尾画着鲜血似的眼妆，极小距离带来的失焦使弗拉迪蒙特无法将这双眼睛看得真切，但是那一抹红已经足够挑起他的欲火。天啊——他想，我要让他哭。

他将伊勒德翻个面压在墙上，抽出了手。

他觉得眼底发热，发疯地亲吻着伊勒德颈后的那块鳞甲，早在酒馆里他就注意到了这一小块黑色的甲片。这就像龙身上的硬壳一样，弗拉迪蒙特想。伊勒德白皙的脖颈从毛领后露出来，影影绰绰的，叫人看不清楚。弗拉迪蒙特盯了许久，看得口干舌燥，最终还是上前去请了他一杯酒。之后他便顺理成章地将他领到自己在九霄云舍短住的房间里，也就变成了现在的局面。

终于如愿进入伊勒德的身体让欲望得到了纾解，哪怕是润滑不到位导致的阻塞也不再重要了，弗拉迪蒙特发出了重重的一声叹息。

比起弗拉迪蒙特，伊勒德的体温偏低，但是后穴却烫得吓人，此刻正紧紧地包裹着弗拉迪蒙特的阴茎，让他爽得不行。“准备好了么”，他在伊勒德耳边用气声说，在他的脖子上吹了一口气，说罢便动了起来，期初只是浅浅地抽插着，待进出逐渐变得顺畅起来就开始换着角度寻找伊勒德的敏感点。奥拉期初低低的喘息逐渐拔高变得尖细，不时还从鼻腔内发出甜腻的呻吟，像是刻意压抑了自己的声音，而这样的隐忍又显得格外色情。忽然他的呼吸一滞，整个人都紧绷了起来，手抵在墙壁上握成了拳。精灵知道自己找对地方了，便有意地往那处顶。为了听伊勒德的声音，他撬开了他的嘴，将手指伸进去翻搅、用二指夹住他的舌头、不时刮蹭他口腔的上壁。

他如愿以偿。口腔也被一同玩弄的伊勒德在他的攻势下再也没法像之前那样从容地控制自己的声音，而是呜咽了起来，抓住他的手腕似乎想要将他的手拿出去。弗拉迪蒙特当然不允许，用之前握着伊勒德的腰的手将他的两只手并在一起钳制住了。

弗拉迪蒙特不断地在伊勒德体内冲刺着，奥拉放开了的呻吟听得他耳朵发烫，低下头狂乱地吻着身下人的后颈。他的目光稍稍往下走，顺着脊椎看到了伊勒德的尾巴，那黑色的覆着鳞甲的龙尾随着他的动作抽动着，不时磕碰到自己的腿。这太过了——弗拉迪蒙特想着，他深埋在内心深处的暴虐的控制欲被完完全全激发出来了，此时这欲望烧得他几乎没法想其他的事情，满脑子都是要让伊勒德哭着向他屈服求饶的想法。在这想法的驱使下他又一次伸手撸动伊勒德的性器，在这刺激下伊勒德弓起了背，将额头抵在墙壁上，呻吟声变得不像他自己的——在弗拉迪蒙特一口咬在他脖颈上时呻吟猛地变作了一声痛呼，他在精灵手中射了出来，一下子松了劲，撑着墙神志不清地喘息。

伊勒德高潮的颤抖中精灵继续着自己的攻势，掐着他的腰，一次又一次地往深处顶，享受着他内壁一阵阵的收缩。

“到……到床上去。”伊勒德终于又开口了，他艰难地将头向后扭过去，说道。他觉得自己的膝盖软得几乎要站不住了，就算扶着墙壁也没法使他继续支撑下去。好，弗拉迪蒙特答应着，把他的头强硬地掰过去，又要和他接吻。他退了出去，使这个动作不至于那么勉强。

他们摔进九霄云社那陈旧得几乎要报废的木床上，一下子承受了两个高大男人的重量的床不堪重负，让人担心它是不是下一秒就要散架了。幸亏它没有……伊勒德迷迷糊糊地想着，在这地板上做可不是个好主意。

这样的分心竟被弗拉迪蒙特察觉到了，精灵在他的锁骨上威胁似的咬下一口，留了个牙印，抬眼看了他一下子又埋下头舔舐那一小块皮肤。他似乎不那么专注于抽插了，仿佛在伊勒德身上留下印记是比什么都重要的任务一样。“专心点”，他抱怨道，“只看着我就好了。”

他重新开始了有力的进出，又低着头在伊勒德的胸腹上落下无数个吻，酥麻从这些接触的地方直往伊勒德脑子里窜，让他不自觉地将自己贴向弗拉迪蒙特。他又硬了，这一次弗拉迪蒙特似乎并不准备照顾他的阴茎，当他伸手想要自己套弄时，他的双手也被钳住了。

弗拉迪蒙特所做的不仅仅是这些。

他扯下了伊勒德拿来束发的发带，将他的手紧紧地捆在了一起，用一只手按在了床上；接着，他的另一只手握住了伊勒德的性器，堵住了马眼。紧接着，是狂风骤雨般的攻势。床架随着他的动作晃着发出声响，掩盖住了黏腻的交合的水声。

期初伊勒德只是呻吟着，可随着快感和欲望的逐渐积累，这呻吟慢慢带上了哭腔。弗拉迪蒙特已经不必再钳制住伊勒德的手了，他根本无暇分心，只能任由弗拉迪蒙特摆弄。这样的冲撞下，高潮的界限越来越近了。伊勒德只听见身上的人用歇斯底里的声音问了一句“你怕死么”，便一把掐住了他的脖子——他开始缺氧、眼前发黑、身体的每一处都像触电一样又麻又刺，紧接着便是一道白光——当他终于得以大口呼吸时，他已经被自己的精液射了一身，眼泪在面颊上横流。

弗拉迪蒙特射在了他身体里，此时退了出来，气喘吁吁地撑在他上方盯着他。

他深红的眼妆被泪和汗水浸得一塌糊涂，长发失了束缚，铺开在床单上，白得过分的皮肤上印满了吻痕和齿痕——这些都是弗拉迪蒙特的杰作。他看着自己身下这艺术品、这如他所愿被粗暴对待的躯体，只觉得内心的欲望还像个气球似的随时都要爆炸开来，又一次俯下身深深地吻他，直到伊勒德又一次陷入了缺氧，惊慌地用被缚在一起的双手推他才放过了他的唇舌。他用先前捧着他面颊的手抚上伊勒德的眼睑，将他眼尾朱砂抹开。这一抹深红既像泪，又像血，在伊勒德苍白的脸上添上了妖艳的神气。

“老天……”弗拉迪蒙特又伏下身舔吻他的眼角，湿热的吐息叫伊勒德睁不开眼，“你应该看看你现在有多美……”

那双染上了红的手转而撑在他角的两边，重新开始了身下的动作。伊勒德的嗓子早已经哑了，这时发出的喘息低而疲惫。而这恰恰是最使弗拉迪蒙特兴奋的——他扯过伊勒德的长发迫使他露出脖颈，啃噬舔咬他脖颈上的鳞甲，用满是情欲的嗓音命令着他。“继续叫”，他的声音离得很近，“我想听。”

伊勒德被源源不断产生的快感折磨得发疯，此时他被逼着昂起头，又因为这动作不自觉地抽气，发出窒息的声音。

“就像你刚才一样……叫出来，亲爱的。”

精灵不依不饶地逼迫着他，嘴唇几乎贴在了他角的根部，最后三个字出口后他身下的人浑身打了个颤，后穴随之收缩了起来，夹得他差点直接射出来。

伊勒德闭上了双眼，把头偏向一旁无力地呻吟。这时弗拉迪蒙特已经松开了他的头发，双手扣着他的腰进出着。无疑伊勒德的这份顺从进一步取悦了弗拉迪蒙特，这个控制狂像永远不会累似的，再一次将伊勒德翻过去，提起他的尾巴、揽着他的腰，大开大合地抽送了起来。汗珠从他额角坠下落在伊勒德的后腰上，又融在伊勒德的汗水里渗开在床单上。

这之后伊勒德又被摁在床上操了两轮，几乎要昏过去，双眼因为流泪而变得通红。

而始作俑者对此满意得不得了，此时侧卧在他身旁盯着他，不时伸手抚摸他面颊上覆着的鳞甲。他对此感觉得不真切，只感到沉沉睡意拉扯着他叫他下坠。

伊勒德不知道，这一晚的疯狂只是个开端——这个叫弗拉迪蒙特的男人，还将会为他在将来的日子里带来无数个夜晚的狂欢。

 

 

另:伊勒德是战刀的意思。就很好。


End file.
